Orion Eden
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 4-C | 3-B ''' '''Name: Orion Eden Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: '''Demigod, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint '''Age: 15 years old (Season 1), 16 years old (Season 2) Powers and Abilities: Skilled warrior, can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once (Can adapt to techniques seen or suffered once through observing the components of the attack), 7th sense and Omega Cosmo user, through Omega Cosmo, he has super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), flight, telepathy, telekinesis, can attack non-physical beings, higher senses to track people and events over large distances and possibly through dimensions, lightning manipulation, can create tornadoes, can trap enemies in a sphere-like cocoon, can survive in space, forcefields, can weaken the senses of others. Weaknesses: Wind Cosmo due to Omega's element system, however due to his raw strength he typically ignores this weakness Destructive Capacity: Country Level+ with Thunder Faracalos (Even as a Bronze Saint, attacks cause atomic destruction, easily defeated Pegasus Kouga and Aquila Yuna) | Star Level+ to Solar System level (defeated Virgo Fudo which the other seventh sense bronzes were helpless against) | Multi-Galaxy Level+ (one shotted Hyperion's armor which previously tanked Athena exclamation powered by 3 Gold Saints + Libra Genbu's spirit) Range: Several dozen meters with Thunder Attacks | Planetary | Galactic Speed: Hypersonic to Hypersonic+ (easily tools other Bronze Saints), Lightspeed to FTL reactions (Has secretly trained with a Gold Saint) | FTL | Massively FTL+ Durability: Superhuman without cloth,' likely Country+-Planet Level+ '''with Orion Bronze Cloth (survived attacks from Virgo Fudo before awakening to the seventh sense and getting punched at the speed of light from a Gold Saint, should be no less durable than Kouga's Pegasus Cloth) | '''Star Level+ to Large Star level (shrugged off attacks from Virgo Fudo which took out the other bronzes)' | Multi-Galaxy Level+ '''with Orion Omega Cloth '''Lifting Strength: Class 100+ '''(via Powerscaling) '''Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class XGJ+ | Galactic Class ''' '''Stamina: Very high, likely Nearly Limitless Standard Equipment: Orion Bronze Cloth Intelligence: 'Skilled fighter. Has battled for many years. Above Average otherwise (fooled the Pallasites and investigated them without their knowledge). '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '''Folgore Renaissance: Eden gathers lightning in his fist, launching it at his opponent. Thunder Explosion (Tonitrui Saltare): Eden can choose to use this as a defensive or an offensive move: *Offensive: Eden creates two balls of lightning in his hands and throws them at his enemy. *Defensive: Eden creates a circle of lightning balls that will push the opponent backwards if they attack him and hit the balls. Thunder Feracalos (Tonitrui Fera Caeolos): Eden soars into the air and summons six spheres of lightning which he gathers and sends at his enemy with such power that it leaves a crater once the attack is finished. Hilia Mastia: Eden let's out a powerful blast of lightning at his opponent. Towa no Tornado: In spite of being a tornado, it belongs to the lightning element as it gives Eden's opponents a shocking blast of wind. Orion's Devastation: Eden's strongest move. He burns his Cosmo and then punches into the ground, creating a sphere that grows into a massive size, dealing immense damage. He used this for the first time when he awoke his 7th sense. Orion's Extermination: Another powerful technique at Eden's disposal. He first raise a finger, summoning lightning before he folds his hands together and let's out a powerful blast of lightning at his opponent. Orion's Spiral Thunderbolt: Releases a concentrated spiral of lightning at his opponent. Key: Orion Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | Orion Omega Cloth Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Bronze Saint Category:Lightning Users Category:Demigods